We all have to grow up eventually
by toothfairyliz
Summary: What do you do when your two best friends leave you? Well you move on of course but what do you do when they suddenly return? Can the three of you remain friends now that they know who your husband is or your relationship with Ginny and her husband? This is a story with serious drug use, profanity, sex; both same sex and hetero sex. Not to be taken lightly.
1. The Meeting

Chapter One- The Meeting

"Are you girls ready yet?" Hermione's husband called up the stairs.

"Almost done love" She replied laughing to herself.

"They are always so impatient" Ginny said applying her lipstick as Hermione slipped into her suede heels.

"Dont I know it. You'd think they would get use to this by now" she said in reply.

The two girls made their descent down the stairs a few minutes later.

Both of their husbands were waiting at the bottom for them.

"Wow, well don't you two look beautiful, as always though I might add" Ginny's husband said taking her had and planting a small kiss on her lips.

She giggled and gave him a small twirl.

Hermione mimicked Ginny's actions looking up at her husband.

"Well what do you think?"

"That Im the luckiest man in the world." He added giving her a kiss.

"We better get going or we are going to be late to the ball."

"I'm okay with that, I hate going to this every year, you would think they would tire of it.

"Its being thrown in your honor though" Ginny said.

"I'm the only one who has bothered to show up in the last seven years. I feel at this point they are just throwing them in hopes that they will finally show up."

"Doubt that will every happen" Ginny replied in a grumpy tone.

"Well shall we go and see if you will be right again?" Hermione asked.

All three of her companions nodded in agreement and headed to the fireplace.

Exiting the fireplace, the four of them looked around at the grand entrance room. For the past seven years these balls had been held in honor of the Golden Trio. The ones who brought down The Dark Lord, the begging of a new ear, as the Daily Prophet calls it. However, for the past seven years the only one to every bother showing up was Hermione. The other two left immediately after the war and haven't been seen or talked to since, their whereabouts unknown.

The ballroom was tastefully decorated and over flowing with influential guest. Hermione quickly grabbed a glass of champagne that was floating by on a tray, and thinking better of it she grabbed another, quickly downing the first.

"Dont go over board, I know how you get at these things." He whispered in her ear.

"I can't help myself, I'm seriously not coming next year."

He laughed at this. "We both know thats a lie, you will come every year until you hear from Harry and Ron again."

She glared openly at her husband, he knew her too well and for that she was both happy and annoyed in this moment.

"Shall we dance before they get you to make your welcoming speech?" He asked her, holding out his hand for her to take.

She graciously obliged him and was lead off to the dance floor.

And hour had passed and it was time for Hermione to make the speech she made every year at this ball. She was accompanied by her husband on stage waiting for the introduction.

"And now it is my honor and privilege to introduce Hermione Granger."

She was meet with many applauses but inwardly grimaced at the fact that they still introduced her by her maiden name, she was married after all.

"Thank you, thank you. I felt as though this year I should keep it short and simple. Many of you have been in years past and as more times passes, I feel I don't need to bore you with my wishes for unity and prosperity. I would just like to thank all of you for coming and for another peaceful year to pass. We have grown so much as a community in the last seven years, we have created great wealth for the wizarding world and for the muggle world as well. We are proof that forgiveness, acceptance, and perseverance can help us accomplish wonderful things. I raise my glass to each and everyone of you, I say thank you for helping create a world of tolerance and acceptance for any and everyone, for every creature, and for every new witch or wizard we welcome to our world." With that Hermione raised her glass and was acknowledged with the crowd mimicking her move. With a long sip of her glass she exited the stage with her husband accompanying her, they walked towards Ginny who was smiling at them both. Little did any of them know but there was two pairs of eyes staring at them in complete disbelief. Wondering what in the world had happened in the last seven years to see their ex-lovers in the arms of their biggest enemies.

"What the fuck are they doing?" Ron asked Harry in an exasperated tone.

"How am I supposed to know? We haven't been around for seven years. How could we expect them to just sit around patiently waiting for our return?" Harry replied.

"I wasn't expecting them to wait around for us, I was perfectly aware that we had lost them forever but to them Harry, to THEM?"

"I completely agree with you but we wont know what happened unless we make our presence known. Speaking of which, should we do this here? I know it was a good idea when we thought they would be alone or at least with someone we didn't know, but now…" He let his voice trail off as he watched the girls laugh and kiss their respective husbands, if you could even call them that. Maybe this was just a first date, maybe they weren't convoluting with those traitors.

"Its an even better idea now than before, I want to know what the hell is going on, if you have forgotten one of those girls is my sister!" Ron nearly screamed.

The two boys approached the foursome with some speed behind them.

"What in the actual fuck do you two think you are doing with them?" Ron screamed, always the one to make a scene first.

Hermione and Ginny turned around with utter confusion on who could be talking to them in that manner only to come face to face with the two men that they truthfully never thought they would see again.

Both were flabbergasted and took a moment to compose their thoughts. However, almost exactly like her brother Ginny was the first to recover from her shock.

"What the fuck does is look like RONALD" She said putting emphasis on Ron's full name which she knew he hated.

"Wha- Wha?" He screamed unable to form a sentence in his anger.

"Where did you two come from?" was all Hermione managed to get out. Seeing the two of them in person was bringing a flood of emotions, she had prepared for this day for years but now that she was faced with it she didn't know which emotion to latch on too.

"It doesn't matter where we have been, what matters is that you are with these Death Eaters, what the hell is wrong with you." Ron replied, "Have these bloody gits used a love potion on you or the imperious curse? Get away from them girls, they are dangerous. Im so sorry we left you, if we knew you were in this kind of danger. We are here now, we can help you."

"Don't you dare talk about my husband like that" Hermione screamed, those words had snapped her out of her sad emotion and put her firmly in the mad category. "You have absolutely no right to come back here after seven years and still believe in your ignorant childish ways. Have you grown up or are you still the complete moron I knew in school? Who are you to come waltzing back in to our lives and expect us to throw ourselves at your mercy? Who are you to think these two men haven't been anything but upstanding citizens since the war? They have done more to change the laws and make the world a better place than you two. They at least stuck around and made a better name for themselves, they have proven worthy. More than I can say for you two cowards, you just up and left, what fame to much for you to handle? Didn't want to deal with the real world now that you had nothing to prove for yourselves? Well fuck you Ronald Wesley. I am not here for you shit talking or your disapproving glances. What have you say for yourself Harry Potter? Want to speak your mind too?" Hermione got it all out in one breath, she had the attention of every person in the ballroom but at this moment she couldn't care less. She was angry, angry at them for coming back in to her life and thinking that her wonderful husband had done something demeaning to her. This was something she could not handle, no one talked about the love of her life in that way and lived to see the next day, especially not her supposed best friends.

Harry just looked at Hermione and the man behind her, then his focused turned to Ginny and her assumed husband. The role he always thought he would play in her life but he had run away after the war. Just left her without an explanation or an apology. He knew that she would move on, he knew that she would start a new life with someone better. He just never thought that that someone better was who he was staring at now. That thought had never even crossed his mind.

"Hermione I'm not looking to fight" Harry said giving a pointed look at a dejected Ron. He went to go open his mouth in protest but thought better of it and snapped it shut once again.

"I, we just missed you both, we knew it was time to come home, we knew we couldn't leave forever, I guess we just forgot how much time had passed. We want to understand. Dont we Ron?" He said giving a pointed look at his best friend.

"Yeah yeah." He said with a downcast look.

"Well if either of you had bothered to keep up with the news for the past seven years, you would know that both of their names were cleared, they were children, just like us, however they ended up on the wrong side of things. They have had the biggest most influentially hands in the changes to our laws, they are the reason we are still at peace. They had both knowledge of good and bad which has been corner stone to our success. You would have also found out when we all started dating and when we got married. You might have even found out your an uncle now Ronald, if you had paid any attention at all. But I guess that is too much to ask of you isn't it?" Ginny said crossing her arms in a pointed way, as if to say thanks for nothing.

Ron's eyes grew at the realization of what Ginny had said.

"You have a child?" He spluttered out

" Two actually, twins." She said turning her nose up to him as her husband put a protective arm around the mother of his children.

" Maybe we should all go back to our house and have a talk. There is clearly things that need to be said and too many people are staring at us to all air out our dirty laundry." Hermione's husband said taking her hand.

"He is right, lets take this somewhere more private." Harry said following them out of the ballroom and to the floo networks.


	2. The Conversation

Chapter Two- The Conversation

The six of them all entered into Hermione and her husbands house within a matter of minutes.

Hermione set about fixing them all drinks to take the edge off the conversation that was about to take place in her living room, something she dreamed of and dreaded all at the same time. Her husband was very controversial within the little group they had throughout their time at Hogwarts, sometimes he is someone still to this day she can not believe is hers but it happened and for that she would never be ungrateful. It took years for them to overcome their prejudices but the fact that they had to work together had helped and then one day they both realize after spending many a nights together, flirting and fighting that it had all turned into something more, something they couldn't deny. They loved each other and shortly after that they had started going out in social settings. Then one day, the unexpected happened and their son was conceived. Her husband always being the one to set things right had shortly after proposed to her. They of course waited until after he was born to get married. Hermione was not going to be pregnant walking down the aisle but non the less the were wed. It had been a blissful three years of marriage, something that she would never regret because he has found his place in her heart and without him she was only half herself.

Hermione brought the drinks out and distributed them to the quiet room. Everyone was sitting waiting for someone else to talk first. Being the pureblood sophisticated man he was, Hermione's husband cleared his throat and looked around noticing no one was going to make the first move.

"Well I guess you would both like to know how this all came about." He said waving at the couples.

Harry just nodded his head in acknowledgment but never taking his eyes off his fire whiskey.

"Well Hermione and I were both placed as partners two years after the war. We were assigned to change the laws about the wizarding world and the muggle worlds connections. The ministry felt that with her connections to the muggle world and my connection to the wizarding world we could find the perfect balance between the two. It took us a couple of months to even begin a civilized conversation but eventually it happened. Within a year we were friends and a year after that we were going out together along with these two. Shortly there after Hermione became pregnant with Scorpius and knowing that I loved her deeply and never wanting Hermione to think I would abandon the two of them, I proposed. We waited until after she had given birth to have our wedding but we have been happily married for three years." He said giving them the short version of all the events that had transpired between the two of them.

Hermione smiled, she couldn't help it. Her life has simply been amazing and talk of their son made her want to floo to her parents house and hold him tightly to her, never letting him go.

"So you just forgave the ferret?" Ron said exacerbated.

"Ron!" Harry yelled. "We are trying to understand, for fucks sake we have been gone for years."

"Well what about you two?" Ron said looking at Ginny.

"Well, brother, Draco actually introduced us. They had been going out for a couple of months when Draco had suggested that I get reacquainted with his best friend. I was a little hesitant" She smiled when her husband scuffed at that remark but continued on.

" Well anyway we all went on a double date and of course he charmed me with his dazzling smile and great conversation so we continued to see each other. Two years after being together he asked me to marry him and of course I said yes. A year later we were blessed with the twins. Their names are Serenity and Jazz. Jazz was born first shortly after, his sister arrived. She was a surprise though. Hiding behind her brother the whole pregnancy, so we thought it was just one, boy was that a surprise." She said with a smile on her face.

Ron couldn't believe his ears, his little sister had twins and with Blaise Zabini no less. She was married to him, looking over at Harry he wondered what was going in his mind. His faced remained expressionless and he couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"How does the rest of the family feel about this… this…." his voiced trailed off unable to say marriage.

"You mean this marriage?" She said giving him a look of disgust. "They love Blaise, they love our children. Not everyone is stuck in the past like you Ron. Grow up." she said.

"Ron, I love your sister. The rest of your family knows this, and I hope one day you will come to know this too. I would never do anything to hurt her." Blaise said giving Ginny's hand a squeeze hoping he had said the right thing to the only brother he had never had to confront. He knew this day was bound to come and she had always told him he was going to be the hardest to win over but for her he would do anything.

"Enough about us, what the fuck have you two been doing. For all we know you could have been dead somewhere. Not a word in years, was the really necessary?" Hermione said giving a pointed look at her two best friends all throughout Hogwarts.

"Well um," Harry coughed out. He really didn't know what to say. Looking down the barrel of the gun now he realized what they had done was stupid. After the war Harry felt as if he couldn't handle the pressure of what he's life would entail and being the friend that Ron was he agreed to do anything Harry thought was necessary to get on with his life. They both agreed leaving everything behind would be the best, so they apparated away and never really looked back. Now he realized just how selfish and stupid that was.

"We, well I really couldn't handle things after the war, I was only a kid and suddenly I realized my life was going to change drastically." Harry continued on after a moment, "I couldn't handle it and being a friend Ron agreed he would go with me wherever I felt I needed to go. We left without saying anything because we knew it would be met with protest. In all honesty I thought it would just be a year or two."

"Yeah but then we got caught up in so many adventures, time just seemed to pass us by. Next thing we knew it was seven years later and we really didn't know what we were doing with our lives" Ron added in.

"What adventures could you two possibly be getting up to?" Ginny asked with disdain.

"Well most of them took place in the muggle world, we went sky diving, skiing, climbing mountains, back-packing in different countries, then we would enter the wizarding world to meet shamans and sooth-sayers. Just to dabble ourselves back in the world. We spent a year in America, some in Japan, Myanmar, the list could go on. We felt free, well I felt free. More so than I ever had. No one knew my name, my scar was just a funny coincidence to most and it was liberating." Harry said almost in a timid manner. How could they possibly understand.

"Ah Myanmar, such a beautiful place, I loved it there." Draco pipped up.

Harry gave him a questioning look and Draco laughed.

"Despite what you may think, Potter but after the war you weren't the only person who felt they need to liberate themselves of their past, I too also felt that need. Only mind didn't last seven years. It was only a couple of months. I did however spend a lot of time in magical places. Myanmar, New Orleans; that was probably the best, Salem, couple of places in Africa and Mexico." Draco sounded off with a far off look on his place. New Orleans was the place he missed the most, you could literally feel the magic seeping from the cities buildings, it grew within that city.

Harry and Ron smiled fondly, that was a place they had spent a majority of their time. Every time they left, they found themselves back within its walls only months or days or weeks of leaving. In fact, it had been the last place they were before they decided it was time to come home.

"So you just felt the need to leave the two of us without an explanation?" Ginny said.

"We were being selfish" Ron replied looking anywhere but at them.

"We were worried sick about you two gits. We spent the first three years crying for you to return home or at the very least send us a letter." Hermione pipped up.

"We know, it wasn't ideal but we are home now."

"Home now? Like that makes any of this better. Oh Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are home now, lets just all bow done and kiss their feet. We are in the presence of modern royalty aren't we?" Ginny snipped.

Draco and Blaise laughed hysterically at that, they were always unable to keep their composer in front of mad Ginny but only if it wasn't in their direction. She had a way with words and still to this day she has proven them correct.

Both boys at least had the audacity to look sheepishly as this comment.

So many emotions were flooding Hermione's mind at this point. She was happy that they were alive and well. She was even happy at the fact that they had found happiness in the world. She couldn't be happy at the fact that they had left her behind. For seven years they did everything together. They were the best of friends all throughout Hogwarts but when it was all over she was thrown aside. It made her feel as if they only kept her around for her brain. They wouldn't have survive half the task put in front of them if it wasn't for her and for that she was devastated. She had earned a right to be a part of whatever they felt the need to do after the war but instead they cast her aside as if she meant nothing to them. Tears started to form in her eyes, she quickly gulped down the rest of her champagne and hoped that no one noticed. That was never going to happen though because her husband was next to her. Draco knew every little action, every little thought she had and he immediately caught on to the tears and the nervous way she downed her drink. He took hold of her arm and gave her the look. The look of do you want me to get rid of them for the night? Is this becoming too much for you to handle. With one look he knew what she needed and he suddenly stood up.

" I think its best if the two you take off for the night. Its been a long one and I think everyone needs a little time to process exactly what has happened." He said giving both Harry and Ron a pointed look.

"Yeah you are probably right Malfoy" Harry said standing up from his spot on the couch. He looked at both the girls and said "I hope we can talk again soon. There is still more that needs to be discussed and I really am sorry for everything."

Ron got up from his spot too "Ginny, Hermione we love you guys, I hope we hear from you soon." With that both boys made their way to the fireplace and left in a flurry of green smoke.

Hermione let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding in and smiled sweetly at Draco. He was truly the most amazing man she knew. He always put her well being before anyone else and even though he knew the night with Harry and Ron had come to a close he knew it was only beginning for the foursome now left. He would never kick Ginny and Blaise out without her explicit consent. Draco made to refill the empty glasses and remove the two of the now long gone duo and sat back on the couch with a sigh.

" Well that went better than I thought" He said with a laugh taking a swig of his drink

Blaise let out one of his hearty laughs, the kind that didn't stop for a couple of minutes. The two girls just gave each other knowing looks, smiling at the men.

"well there is one thing we know for sure, Ginny lost her bet tonight, they showed up." Hermione said also taking up laughing.

Ginny followed suit "They would prove me wrong wouldn't they?"She said smiling.

"I honestly don't know wether to be mad or gratefully" Hermione said with a pensive look on her face.

"Don't do that Hermione, they did this all to themselves we have a right to be mad at them, in fact we have the right to never talk to them again if we choose." Ginny said.

"Yeah right, like that would ever happen." Blaise said giving her a knowing look. If there was one thing Draco and Blaise knew when they first started dating these two girls was that if Harry and Ron ever decided to pop back into their lives was that these two witches wouldn't stop being their friends. Too much had passed between them for that to even be an option. Even if it did unsettle their hearts a little to know that their respective wives would go running back to their ex-lovers.

"Don't even for a moment think that our love for you has wavered because those two returned" Hermione said giving both of them a look as if to say I know what you are thinking.

The smiled, leave it to Hermione to know exactly what they were thinking. She wasn't the smartest witch of their age for no reason.

"We love you girls, we know you would never leave us. You are a part of us, and if I know Draco he is exactly like me and doesn't give up what is his just because some blokes walked back into your life" Blaise said smiling.

"You are such a pompous git" Ginny said and with looking at Hermione she added seriously, "You are okay right?"

"I think so, what about you?" She said

"Oh you know me, I'm going to give them hell but I'll be fine."

Ginny and Blaise left shortly after, just living Hermione and Draco together.

"Will you help me?" Hermione asked looking over he shoulder.

Draco tentatively walked over and unzipped her out of the dress she had been wearing all night.

She left if fall to the floor leaving her in just her matching set of underwear. However what Draco was not expecting was the garter belt attacked to her stockings, giving off a very seductive vibe.

"Why Ms. Malfoy what is this that you are wearing?" He asked her slowly feeling the erection growing in his pants.

"Well I'm not going to let those two baboons ruin the plans I had for the night" She said turning towards Draco.

She was wearing a lacy black bra that pushed her boobs up to unimaginable heights with a matching black thong. Wrapped around the thong was a garter belt that attacked to her stockings and she was still in her pink suede high heels adding just a pop of color to the ensemble.

She step out of the dress on the floor and made her way towards her husband pulling him close to her.

He took this as the only confirmation he needed and swiftly connected his lips to hers. She gave a soft moan and he grabbed her by the waist and hosted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He led her to the bed and threw her down upon it. He depend the kiss as she reached out and ripped his shirt off of him, popping all the buttons off his shirt as she pushed it off his toned muscles. He quickly reached around to pop her bra off and threw it to one side. Slowly he made his way down her neck, leaving a trace of kisses and bite marks down to her supple boobs. He graciously took her left boob in his mouth and flicked his tongue over her nipple eliciting moans from her mouth. Hermione slowly moved her hand down his side till she reached the button of his pants. Undoing the button and unzipping them she stuck her hand inside his boxers to grab his hardened shaft. Moving her hand up and down she slowly grew his erection to its peak. Unable to control himself Draco growled roughly and moved to remove his pants to allow himself more freedom. He roughly tore her panties down her legs and ungraciously threw them behind his head. She smiled to herself lost in the feelings of excitement Draco always elicited from her. He fiddled with her clit. Just ever so slightly putting pressure on her sweet spot before she cried out in agony.

"Please baby, I need you." She said shakily. That was all the encouragement he needed from his wife.

He positioned himself over her and thrusted himself into her in one swift movement. She let out a gasp of surprise, even though she knew what was coming. That was one of the things he loved about her, his cock always managed to give her pure ecstasy. For nearly an hour both of them tried to conquer the other. Finally when neither of them could take the battle any longer they both climaxed within each other. Hermione fell into a heap on top of Draco, she was clearly the winner of the battle. He exhaled deeply into her long brown mane of hair in satisfaction.

"I love you Draco, please don't ever forget that."

"I could never forget my love." He said as she rolled off the top of him and he cuddled her close to his chest. They both fell asleep completely content with the love they have for each other.


End file.
